


Doctor Leorio Is In Now

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Oblivious Gon Freecs, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Trans Leorio Paladiknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Mtf Leorio because for some reason my brain wants itPlease keep in mind I haven't finished it nor have I watched it in awhile sooooo,,,,,whoops
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Kurapika?" Leorio mumbled out sitting up as they got out of the bed

"Go back to bed Leorio I'm just going to go take a call" They said smiling softly

"M'kay" she said falling back down smiling when Kurapika kissed her on the forehead and leaving the room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"your leaving again?" Leorio asked leaning on the wall watching Kurapika pack up

"Yes,I'm really sorry I-"

"Don't brother," she snapped "I know it's very important to you,came h- back soon and safety"

"I will try don't worry to much dear" They said walking up to her rolling her eyes she leaned down allowing them to kiss her on the lips

"Bye Leorio" they mumbled softly

"Bye Kurapika" don't die asshole

"I won't" love you 

"Hmph, yeah yeah go off you angry blonde" love you 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And then they left!" She moaned her coworker patting her back

"Oh Leorio I know them leaving is hard" her coworker/work wife said

"Why can't they just stay longer than a week" Leorio mumbled pouting

"I don't know but at least he comes back"

"Your right but doesn't make me happy" she huffed out

"C'mon ladies breaks over chop chop" their other coworker teased 

Rolling their eyes they both got up

Leorio didn't elbow him in the gut no matter what he says


	2. Illumi Get Ya Man-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi Hisoka And Leorio Are The Best Of Friends And Get Thrown In Jail-

"Leo~rio!~" Hisoka yelled kicking open her door making her look up from her bowl of cereal no she did not fall asleep in it

"What?" She snapped wiping the cereal and milk off her face glaring at the dumb clown

"Illumi and I are off today!~" The clown said in a sing a long voice with jazz hands

"Oh?" She asked 

Don't get her wrong she loves them both HOWEVER she hates when they go out and it's Hisoka plans they usually end with a car chase and she doesn't want to do that tonight

"Mhm! Illumi planned it!~" he smiled at her and she knew she was fucked

"No don't you-"

He cut her off by tackling her off her chair

"HISOKA I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL END YOUR LIFE!!!" She screamed hitting him in the face while he dragged her towards her room

"Nope sweetheart in you go!" He chirped throwing her door opened and dumping her onto the floor

"Leorio" She heard Illumi most likely say softly before their hand came into view

"Illumi!~" she whined taking the others hand and getting pulled up

"I'm sorry for Hisoka I told him to not do that" Illumi hissed gently pulling the girl to her bed

"He is so mean to me!" Leorio pouted happy when she saw her dear friend eyes light up

"And you're as mean to him dear" They teased making her gasp 

"How dare you!" She yelled playfully making them roll their eyes

"Just put your clothes on" illumi said playfully shoving her

"Rude!" She yelled giggling as Illumi rolled their eyes and left her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"OH MY GOD HISOKA STOP!!!!" Leorio yelled as she watched him punch a cop

Right in the dick

"I swear" she heard Illumi growl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour earlier!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's go doll sweetheart!" Hisoka yelled wrapping a arm around their shoulders

"Try not to do anything stupid love" Illumi said

"Me? Never!" Hisoka said winking at them

"Oh honey yes you and you know why!" Leorio teased winking at him when he looked at her in betrayal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A bar really" she deadpanned at Hisoka and Illumi

Illumi shrugged while Hisoka grinned

"Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"Most of the times bars are why we get in car chases" she informed him rolling her eyes but went in with them anyways  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo!!!!" Hisoka whined leaning onto her "your mu besssssst friend!!!"

"Your mineeeeeee!" She yelled at him both turning towards Illumi when they sigh

"ILL!!!!!!" They both yelled

"What?" They snapped opening the car door 

"I loooooove you doll!!!" Hisoka kissed them making Leorio gag and kick them into the car

"Nope mine besssst friend!" She hissed kissing Illumi on the forehead

"I thought that wassss meeeee!" Hisoka whined

Illumi sighed and help Leorio get into the car who hugged Hisoka

"Your my bessst friend to!" She said kissing his cheek

"Both of you shut up please" Illumi sighed getting in the car and starting it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The problem happend when Hisoka rolled down a window and screamed fuck the police at a cop

"You dumbass!" Illumi snapped driving away fast while their drunken friend and boyfriend laughed 

They drove a good awhile before the cop pulled them over and made them get out the car

"Well well if it isn't the two gay boys and girl!" The cop mumbled

"exusce me the isn't two boys here!" Hisoka snapped

"Yes there is Mr. Paladiknight and you as well as miss. Zoldyck"

They both watched in horror as Hisoka walked towards the cop

"OH MY GOD HISOKA STOP!!!!" Leorio yelled as she watched him punch a cop

Right in the dick

"I swear" she heard Illumi growl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All three got thrown in a cell and Leorio watched as Illumi almost killed Hisoka with their bare hands

For the 19th time that week


End file.
